fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Disembodied Soul Magic
|user = Allen Rodríguez}} Disembodied Soul Magic (人魂魔法 Hitodama Mahō) is a form of and , exclusive to the deceased Rodríguez Clan and the last user of said magic is Allen Rodríguez Description Conceptualization It was a time of centuries ago. When ruled the world that the humans intervened. It was here that a number of Sages had experienced a concept known as transcendence. They had removed the boundaries of the human body and became what would later be known as spirits. Such teachings were passed down within several families who aligned together, attempting to rid themselves of the influence of the Dragons, but eventually fell due to their primitive teachings and inability to perform well in combat. Yet there was one who survived. One who took upon the teachings of the supernatural force known as Magic and applied it to his saintly scriptures and practices. Eventually it appeared that his transcendence was in fact gaining liberty from the boundaries of the human flesh. With this knowledge, he accompanied the Knights of Fiore to be one of the few in their Dragon Slayer Squadron, accompanying Buchanan in an attempt to fight off the tyranny of these Dragons. Overview Disembodied Soul Magic is an unique form of Caster Magic, and one of the first to be conjured from an ancient practice prior to the granting magic to the entirety of the world, or as it is thought so. Disembodied Soul Magic gives the user the ability to be capable of transcending human limitations through the use of In order to employ the magic, one must have had years of practice and must have precise control over their magical power prior to anything else. Disembodied Soul then uses the maximum exertion of the body's Eternano supply to take the shape of the body and then entirely abandon the physical body through a magical sigil that appears above the body. Once the physical body is abandoned, it is seen that the user is stuck in an incorporeal existence, composed solely of the substance, Eternano. Due to this form being composed entirely of Eternano, the user's magical prowess is enhanced exponentially, to the point in which spells of an elemental nature would be capable of appearing entirely different than the element that it is thought to be. An another advantage of this is that the spells can be channeled through the user's body, leaving them as the conduit to use a spell, making it exponentially powerful and having a wide range. Yet the user is also able to partially transcend themselves through the use of precise magical control. They are able to create temporary bursts of speed or strength by using the Eternano as a layer surrounding the real body, which is kept as a passive skill soon after it is mastered. By releasing this aura, the user is capable of entirely shattering the physical and magical boundaries of humans for a few moments before needing to recollect the energy to be used again. Weaknesses & Limitations With an extraordinary number of applications comes a severe backlash to this magic. First of all; to employ the full power of this magic, one has to abandon their physical body in the middle of combat, something extremely difficult to do in one-on-one combat because of the risk placed towards the user. It is because of this that several of the users of this magic prior to their extinction employed the use of shields and barriers to overcome this weakness slightly. Furthermore; within the state of transcendence, the user is subject to magical attacks at a far higher level of risk because of their composition. Though they cannot be "destroyed", the pain inflicted onto the body once returning is far greater than the norm. Finally; if one stays in this form for over a set period of time, they risk not having the link established to their physical body, and thus remain as a "spirit" of sorts for eternity. Spells Basic Spells Advanced Spells Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Ash9876